Raiders of the Lost Ark-Naruto Style!
by Ahsoka4
Summary: Based off the movie with Naruto characters: Boruto Uzumaki, an archaeologist and adventurer, is hired to find the Ark of Covenant before an evil organization called the Akatsuki can obtain its awesome power.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The South American Jungle was a deep lush rainforest. A group of men were traveling down a trail in the jungle in a known place that some would call, "The Eyebrow of the Jungle." One of these men who was Japanese-American young man around the age of 20 named Boruto Uzumaki. He happen to be an archaeologist. But unlike most archaeologist, Boruto didn't exactly dress up as one on this expedition he was on. Boruto wore more casual clothing, which were mostly black with a bit of pink stripes on his clothing, along with a white shirt he wore underneath his black jacket.

Traveling with Boruto in the deep jungles of South America were two foreigners who volunteered to accompany him on his expedition. Their names were Santiago and Mateo. Boruto remained perfectly calm during the whole trip while Santiago and Mateo were shaking nervously, especially when the jungle was a very dangerous place.

Boruto and his party manages to break through a canyon wall to where they were at in the jungle. As they walked down a steep hill, they began to cut through some thick bushes to make their way. While cutting the bushes, they came upon a statue, whose face was hideous that it scared Santiago and Mateo. Boruto wasn't that alarmed by it since it was used to scare away intruders.

The party continued on through the forest as the way towards the ancient temple they were looking for was beginning to be covered by thick trees. Everything around the area was starting to cover in mist. As they kept on walking, Boruto happen to notice a native dart on one of the trees and examined it. He thought little of it, since he didn't think there was hardly anything to worry about. Santiago and Mateo thought otherwise.

Santiago examined the poison left behind by the dart and said, "The Hovitos are near. The poison is still fresh… three days. They're following us, I tell you."

Mateo rolled his eyes and scoffed at Santiago's paranoid attitude. "If they knew we were here, they would have killed us already."

Thinking about it, Santiago figured Mateo made a good point. Maybe it was the dangers of the jungle that was getting to him as they continued to follow Boruto.

Finally coming out of the thick trees, Boruto looked at the map and began to realize they were here. The temple was just straight ahead. After realizing they reached their destination, Mateo thought now was his chance. The real reason he volunteered on this trip was to obtain the gold idol in order to use it to make a profit. Now that they had found the lost temple, he no longer needed Boruto and he can handle the rest.

Pulling his gun out to shoot Boruto, he wasn't already aware that Boruto knew of his treachery. Boruto never came on expeditions without being prepared. When he heard Mateo pulling his gun out, he reacted quickly as he pulled a sword out he brought with him and cut the sword in half.

Mateo was caught by surprise. He never expected Boruto to react that quickly with such moves. Knowing he'd be a fool to kill Boruto again, Mateo thought it would be wise to leave right now as he fled in the jungle.

The sword Boruto possessed was a sword that belonged to the Uchiha family. While studying to become a professor, Boruto had studied under the famous Sasuke Uchiha. In truth, he was taught by both his father, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke considered Boruto one of his best students that he was kind enough to trust him with his family's sword.

Originally, the sword would be passed down to family, mainly his daughter, Sarada Uchiha. Unfortunately, Sarada had no interest in archaeology like her father and refused the sword. Respecting his daughter's choice, Sasuke decided to pass it to Boruto, knowing well he would take care of it. The sword was made from a special type of unknown rare metal that can cut through anything, especially guns.

Boruto and Santiago continued on towards the temple without Mateo. Before they could enter the temple, Boruto took out an empty bag and gathered it full of sand, just in case.

"Alright, Santiago, just follow my lead and everything will be fine," Boruto advised. "And keep your eyes peeled for any booby traps."

"Senor, do I have to go in there?" Santiago asked, nervously. "From what I heard, anybody who has entered that temple has never come out alive."

"Yeah, well, I'm not like those other guys," Boruto told him. "Besides, I don't plan on dying in there. Trust me, we'll be alright."

Boruto got out two torches and set them on fire and he and Santiago made their way through the temple in a tubular passageway. The entire place was crawling with spider webs. But spiders hardly scared Boruto as he brushed them out of his way with his hands. The two of them walked slowly and carefully as Boruto examined the whole area, even the floor to make sure they didn't set off any traps.

As they entered out of the tubular passageway, they saw a narrow pathway that led down. Before they could proceed any further down the temple, Santiago happen to notice a black and orange tarantula crawling on Boruto's right shoulder.

"Senor!" Santiago whispered to Boruto, gesturing to his right shoulder.

Seeing to tarantula crawling on his shoulder, Boruto simply threw it off of him. However, he happen to notice a tarantula on Santiago's right shoulder as well. But there wasn't just one tarantula. Boruto gestured for him to turn around and saw a number of tarantula's on Santiago's back.

Boruto got out his sword and simply cut the tarantula's down. Once Boruto took care of their little tarantula problem, he and Santiago proceeded even further down the temple. Boruto and Santiago found themselves in an arch hallway. Boruto noticed bright lights shining through the temple.

Suspicious of the lights in the temple, Boruto raised his hand for Santiago to stop. "Stay out of the light."

Trying to verify his suspicion, Boruto advised Santiago to stay where he was at as he walked to the other side without being exposed to the light. Waving his hand towards the light, giant spikes suddenly flanged from the wall. Santiago screamed of what he saw on the spikes. It was the remains of a half-fleshed and half-skeleton man.

Santiago had this urge to turn back, but Boruto stopped him knowing they've already reached this far to turn back now. The dangers of this temple were not going to be enough to scare Boruto away and he was not going back until he got what he was looking for.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own the Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark, as that is the property of Steven Spielberg and George Lucas. Also, I do not own the Naruto series since that happens to be the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Notice: Just to verify, this is based on Raiders of the Lost Ark film, but with a few changes to it. I'm not going to say who is who in the story, I'll let you all guess that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this version of this story and looking forward to hearing your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Boruto and Santiago continued on through the ruins of the temple when they found themselves at a dead end. There happen to be a large gaping hole that seemed to block their path and making the jump to the other side seemed likely impossible. But as usual, Boruto was always prepared in these type of situations.

Reaching into his bag, Boruto pulled out a hook tied up with a thick rope. Swinging the hook, he tossed it up as the hook attached itself to the concrete wall. Making sure the hook and rope were secured, Boruto swung himself to the other side. Boruto threw the rope back to Santiago as he swung across as well.

Pressing on, it didn't take long for Boruto and Santiago to find what they were looking for. They found themselves in a large domed room and straight up ahead was an alter where the golden idol itself rested upon. The golden idol was what Boruto and Santiago were looking for.

Seeing their opportunity, Santiago said, "Let us hurry, my friend. There's nothing to fear here."

As soon as Santiago was about to make for the golden idol, Boruto stopped him, becoming very suspicious. "Don't be too sure. I doubt the natives would have made it too easy for us to get the idol."

Wondering what he was talking about, Boruto showed Santiago as he dusted the floor and showed him a large oval-sized print on the floor they were about to walk on. Pressing it very gently, a sharp metal dart appeared from out of nowhere and only grazed Boruto across his hair. Santiago's eyes were wide with shocked and realized if he ran there to get the idol, he would be dead for sure.

"You wait here," Boruto instructed Santiago.

"If you insist, Senor," Santiago replied, allowing Boruto to do things his way, since it has kept him alive so far.

Boruto began his careful walk across the sanctuary. He stepped on the sides of the concrete, managing to avoid the oval-shaped marks. Boruto was doing good so far and was about halfway there.

In front of him where a few small steps of stairs and he carefully walked up and nearly lost his balance and got on the other side. It was a close call and Boruto continued on. Doing it wasn't easy, but Boruto manage to reach the altar. The tiny idol looked fierce and beautiful. It rested on the pedestal of a polished stone.

From his jacket, Boruto took out the bag he filled full of sand. He figured the weight of the sand should be the same as the idol and thought he could somehow get it and swap the idol with the bag full of sand without setting off a trap.

Boruto carefully readied himself as Santiago watched nervously. Knowing he had to be quick, Boruto carefully and quickly removed the idol and put the bag full of sand on top of the stone. Nothing happened.

Noticing no traps were set, Santiago sighed with relief. Boruto took a deep breath and was about to put his mind at ease and walk back to Santiago. Unfortunately, it was all too soon. The stone where he left the bag of sand on began to sink and a chain reaction started. Everything around the temple was started to cave in.

"Run, Santiago!" Boruto urged. "Now would be the time to run like hell!"

Boruto jumped from the stairs and ran four times the speed, manage to avoid the darts being shot at him. Santiago ran ahead of him and came across the pit they swung across early and grabbed onto the rope and made it to the other side. Of course, because he was heavier than Boruto, the hook came right off as soon as he made it.

Seeing he had no way to make it when the rope and hook were cut off, Boruto looked at Santiago and shouted urgently, "Throw me the rope!"

"Throw me the idol," Santiago suggested as he urged Boruto to do so since the doorway they came through was about to close. "No time to argue. Throw me the idol and I'll throw you the rope."

Knowing there was no time to waste, Boruto threw the idol to Santiago and said, "Okay, now throw me the rope."

Santiago merely dropped the rope with the hook and made a menacing grin as he was about to walk out the doorway and replied, "Adios, Senor."

"What?!" Boruto shouted. "Why you double crossing… wait until I get my hands on you!" Knowing jumping across the other side would be impossible, but Boruto knew he had to try.

Running as fast as he could, Boruto jumped and manage to grab a vine that was hanging loose on the floor. The vine was about snap and Boruto quickly pulled himself up before it did so. Getting the rope with the hook, he barely made it before the doorway closed.

As soon as he turned to make his way out, he quickly got spooked of what he saw. It was Santiago, who dead. Apparently, he didn't remember about not going through the light in the temple as he was impaled with the spikes that went through his body, to his head to his stomach.

Boruto removes the idol from Santiago's hands and said, "Adios, Santiago. I was going to punch you when I caught up with you, but you were probably asking for that for your stupidity."

Making his way through the exit, Boruto's troubles were far from over. Right up above, a boulder was coming right towards him to crush him.

"Jeez, how many booby traps do these guys even need?" Boruto said to himself as he made a run for it, with the boulder relentlessly chasing him.

Boruto ran as fast as he could, trying to avoid tripping. When he saw the exit straight up ahead, Boruto made a leap for it and barely made it with the boulder barely missing him by his legs. Finally, Boruto manage got the golden idol and he can take it back to America where it can be set up in a museum.

But if the booby traps were even worse, Boruto just found himself in a whole lot of trouble. He found himself cornered by the Hovitos natives, who stared angrily at him that he held the idol of their supposed god. Boruto started to wonder how he was going to get himself out of this situation.


End file.
